


What happens in Iowa

by thirstypolitix



Series: Beto and Tulsi [1]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Infidelity, Politics, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstypolitix/pseuds/thirstypolitix
Summary: Political rivals and old friends reunite for their own caucus. As they say, What happens in Iowa, Stays in Iowa.





	1. prologue

Cynthia heard the knock first. "You expecting anyone, B?" Beto shrugged, sipped his beer and turned his attention back to Stephen. Something about tomorrow's schedule. Beto tugged at his collar. God, he needed to get out of this stiff white shirt. He was already thinking about his morning run. _I wonder if I could get away with going for a run tonight_...

Beto was pulled from his thoughts by the familiar voice at his hotel room door. "Hello, Cynthia. Good to see you again." Cynthia stiffened. "Tulsi. What brings you here?" Tulsi raised an eyebrow and nodded toward the duffel bag on her shoulder. "Just headed to the gym. Was looking for a workout buddy." Tulsi and Beto locked eyes. "You know, just like old times."

Beto's mouth went dry. "Y-yeah," he tried to say. He took a gulp of the IPA. "Yeah, I could blow off some steam." Beto set down his drink and hopped over to his suitcase to find his running shorts. Tulsi brushed past Cynthia to enter the room. She dropped the duffel and stood against the wall, watching Beto rifle though his suitcase. "Um..." Stephen began. Cynthia remained silent, her eyes boring holes into the top of Beto's head. Stephen glanced at Cynthia, at Tulsi, and at Beto. Beads of sweat were already beginning to form on the back of Beto's neck. "Yeah, we can finish this tomorrow," Stephen hastily stuffed his papers into his briefcase. 

Beto sat on the bed and removed his shoes, still avoiding eye contact with his staff. Cynthia crossed the room to grab her purse. As she turned to leave, she paused and leaned into her boss and dear friend's ear.

"Don't go down this road again, Beto."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now they're alone

The door clicked shut behind Stephen and Cynthia. Beto rose from the bed and walked over to Tulsi, not breaking eye contact. He placed his left hand flat against the wall, above her head. Tulsi stiffened but did not flinch. She could feel her heart rate increase by the second; she hoped he couldn't tell. Beto licked his lips. Quietly, he spoke: "You were talking shit about me today." No response. "In your speech."

Tulsi softened, reached up to touch his forearm, "I didn't say anything about you." Beto quickly grabbed her wrist and pinned it to the wall. "BULLSHIT. All that talk about political correctness, and personal liberties. Don't play dumb." Beto leaned in, and Tulsi could smell the beer on his breath. It reminded her of all those nights out, on Capitol Hill, when a drink with friends would inevitably end with a shared cab ride home... He whispered, "I know you." Tulsi gasped. Beto smiled at her reaction. He loosened his grip. Her hand remained in place. _It should be illegal to smile like that_, she thought.

"God you look amazing in red. I couldn't take my eyes off you." His hands rested on her shoulders, then slid slowly down the front of her blouse, coming to a stop at her chest. Beto gently caressed her breasts. Tulsi sighed, "I wore it just for you." "Another lie," Beto said, pinching her nipples. The pinch drew a squeak from Tulsi followed by a hearty laugh from Beto. How she'd missed his laugh. She sighed again, "Oh, Beto," and drew her hands to his face. Softly caressing his cheek, she leaned up and tenderly kissed Beto's lips.

Beto groaned into her mouth and returned the kiss. He gave her nipples a final squeeze and pulled back. "Take it off," he demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

Beto watched Tulsi's fingers slowly, methodically unbutton her blouse. He could feel himself growing harder with every button. The urgency was building. He had to have her. Beto hastily unbuttoned his own shirt, just enough to pull it over his head. It felt good to finally have that thing off. He reached for the hem of his undershirt. "Wait," she said. "Let me finish."

Tulsi's blouse was fully open now, revealing a red, lacy bra. _Shit,_Beto thought, _maybe she did wear that just for me._ Tulsi shrugged her blouse from her shoulders, then kicked off her flats, revealing red toenails. Jesus, she always knew just how to drive him crazy. She gazed into his eyes, pupils wide with desire. She unfsastened her jeans and slowly slid them past her hips. Slowly, Tulsi stepped out of her jeans. 

Tulsi stood before Beto, nearly naked, a goddess. Shiny black hair grazing her golden shoulders. She was a vision to behold and he breathed deeply, taking her in. He took a step forward. Tulsi placed her hands on his chest and lightly scratched her nails down the front of his undershirt. He hissed his approval. Beto lifted his arms and Tulsi tugged the v-neck over his head. She was eager, so eager. _Control yourself, Tulsi. Make this last, who knows when you'll have the chance again_, she thought to herself.

Beto ran a hand through his hair as Tulsi's steady hands made their way to his belt buckle. Beto swallowed. She made quick work of his buckle, then the button of his trousers. Now rock hard and practically bursting from his boxer briefs, Beto groaned with relief as his zipper came down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flashbacks, some feelings, and a little bit of smut.

Tulsi fought with every muscle in her body to keep control. Control of this encounter, control of her emotions. She had been looking forward to this; planning it for months. Of course, she would never let Beto know that. She could not let him know how deeply she ached for him. 

Tulsi took pride in her discipline. Her diet, fitness regime, meditation, work ethic. But Beto... He was her weakness. The one man she could never say no to. When he began his Senate run and all but disappeared from Washington for nearly two years it was a shock to her system. It hadn't just been about sex; he was her trusted friend and ally. She missed him dearly while he was on the trail. His defeat crushed her. Could she have helped in some way? She should have done more.

She recalled that snowy afternoon in January, when she came round to help him pack his office for good. He cried in her arms for hours. He had never let himself be so vulnerable. She stayed strong for him but cried alone in her office afterwards. Not that she had any right to mourn a relationship that never really was. After all, she was married. Happily. So was he. So she closed that chapter in her life. 

Beto left Washington and they didn't see each other again until June, at that first debate. It stung to see him struggle. It still hurts just thinking about it. To watch those lesser men gang up on him, it made her blood boil. Who did they think they were? She'd vowed to get revenge and admits she took particular glee in schooling that Tim Ryan twerp on foreign policy. Did Beto appreciate the takedown? Did he even notice?

Now, nearly three months later, they were in Iowa, together again. 

Tulsi snapped back to the present. She broke eye contact with Beto and looked down. His cock was leaking through his shorts and it looked delicious. She swallowed reflexively. She grasped the waistband of his pants and tugged it down, sliding them over the curve of his ass, sinking to her knees while pulling his pants to his ankles. Beto lifted his feet out of his trousers and Tulsi tossed them to the side. She dragged her nails up Beto's legs and peppered his thighs with kisses as she worked her way up, relishing the sound of his whimpers. 

Her hands now caressed his ass through his boxer briefs. She desperately wanted to take them off but he was so close to begging for it, and she needed him to beg. Above her, Beto braced himself with one hand on the wall, the other frantically rubbing his face, his chest. He was weak. Tulsi nuzzled Beto's inner thigh and began to nibble. Beto yelped. 

Now she had him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *events inspired by the Polk County Steak Fry in late Sept '19


	5. Chapter 5

Beto arched his long neck to gaze at the ceiling. He couldn't look down. No, if he looked down he would see Tulsi on her knees before him. It was enough to feel her skilled hands and mouth on his body _fuck, she's good at that_, but seeing that worshipful pose was just too much. 

Tulsi mouthed at the fabric covering Beto's upper thigh, biting lightly. Beto held tightly in place. Tulsi nudged her nose between his thighs, coaxing them open slightly. Beto's whimpers were growing desperate. Tulsi loved that sound. She nuzzled against his balls, so heavy, and inhaled his sweet, musky smell. "Oh, GOD, Tulsi... Jesus... fuck..." Tulsi mouthed them through the fabric. She sucked them into her mouth, one at a time. She knew how much he liked that. His cock twitched. It was now pushing past the confines of his boxer briefs, the head peeking out from the waistband. She ran her tongue up along the front of his shorts, already slick with precum. She loved the way he tasted and moaned her approval.

Her fingers dipped into his waistband. She turned her eyes upward. Beto's glorious adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. She needed his eyes. She needed him to look at her, to remember who he was with. She licked his fat, round, leaking head. That got his attention.

Beto jerked his eyes down. His eyes were dark, burning with desire. Tulsi returned his gaze and popped his cockhead into her mouth. "Uhhhnnn.... Please. Oh god, Tulsi, please..." She hummed as she sucked the head softly. She loved him like this. He never showed weakness, but he did for her. Fuck, she needed him badly. Her cunt clenched. She had to get him inside her soon. She looked into his eyes and sucked on his head some more. She slid her hands all the way into his underwear and lightly squeezed his buttocks. 

Beto lowered a hand to stroke her silky hair. _Ahhhhhh, that's it_, she thought as she groaned around his head. He slid his hand down to the nape of her neck and massaged lightly. She swirled her tongue around the spongy cockhead and took it just a little bit deeper in her mouth. 

Beto tightened his grip in her hair. "GOD DAMMIT, TULSI, YOU FUCKING TEASE, JUST FUCKING SUCK IT. GOD. PLEASE."


	6. Chapter 6

_"GOD DAMMIT, TULSI, YOU FUCKING TEASE, JUST FUCKING SUCK IT. GOD. PLEASE."_

That was all she needed to hear. "Oh fuck yes," she moaned around his stiff cock. Beto's hand remained tight in her hair, keeping her mouth in place as he yanked down his underwear. He kept a light pressure as she hungrily took in his length. Not that she needed coaxing; no, Tulsi was as eager as she was talented. But it was all part of the game, and they both loved it.

She really did love it. She loved his length, long like his impossibly long legs, but it could be a struggle to take him all the way in. Beto pulled her hair to nudge her up into a better position and she whimpered in approval. He tightened his grip, and increased the pressure on her head, and eased his way to the back of her throat. She was going to feel this tomorrow. It was worth it. Thank God she didn't schedule any early interviews. 

"Oh, good suck it... Fuck, Tulsi, you're such a good little cocksucker, aren't you?" Tulsi had the hang of it now, and deftly bobbed up and down on his erection. She steadied herself with one hand on his thigh, and brought the other around to massage his balls. They were so heavy. Loaded. She couldn't wait for him to fill her up. But not her mouth, not this time. She'd waited a year to have him again and she wanted it all.

Beto was panting frantically now. He loosened his hand from her hair and dropped his hands to rub her back. He felt the lace of her bra. "Why the fuck is this still on," he laughed. He unhooked the clasps and she pulled her arms free to shrug it off. She kept her mouth in place and found that vein with her tongue. That sensitive vein that drives him wild. She ran her tongue up and down the vein and that was enough for him. He needed to come but didn't want to do it this way. 

Beto stroked her soft hair one last time, then gripped it to pull her mouth away. He looked down, at her gorgeous body. Her breasts, small and beautiful. Nipples peaked. He wanted to bite them. He hoped she wouldn't mind. She looked up at him, her mouth agape, wet with his precum. He brought a hand to her face and lightly massaged her jaw. Her eyes fluttered. He then held out his hand to help her to feet. She took it and stood, shaking. 

He pulled her tightly to him, lowered his head and kissed her deeply. He could taste himself on her but didn't mind. _How is this happening?_ He wondered, grateful that it _was_ happening. Beto thought that ship had sailed a year ago. But here she was, back in his life. He would make the most of this night. He brought his hands to her ass and hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and squealed into his mouth. He walked her to the bed without breaking the kiss.__

_ _Beto dropped Tulsi onto the edge of the bed. "FUCK, do I want you."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be wrapping up this fic soon. Please leave a comment (you can even if you don't have an account) and tell me what you think. 😊 There is more to come in this 'verse. But let me know what other political pairings or kinks you'd like to see. (Probably not likely to do M/M Beto, but maybe with the right idea...)


	7. Chapter 7

Tulsi propped herself up on her elbows. She watched Beto intently as he dropped to his knees. He was hungry for this. He rubbed his thumb along the front of her lace panties. "Jesus, you are wet," he growled, his voice thick with desire. He pulled them down roughly and heard a ripping sound. Tulsi gasped. _Fuck it, I'll apologize later,_ he thought. He pushed her thighs apart and buried his face in her warmth. He could smell her arousal and it turned him on even more. He was painfully hard. But he needed to make this last; he knew he wouldn't get a round two tonight. He didn't know how long they had. But he tried not to think about that.

Tulsi's hair tumbled into her face. She pulled it back so she could see him. Beto looked so good like this. She could get off just watching him. She was close enough already. She didn't even need this part but God was he good at it. She would let him do anything that he wanted.

Beto dragged a long, slender finger along her slit. _So wet. _He slipped it inside, followed by a second. He curled his fingers and gently pumped them in and out. With his free hand, he stroked himself once then gripped his cock tightly, to keep it in check. Tulsi breathed heavily, watching all of it. Beto raised his eyes and she met them with hers. He darted his tongue out and began to lap at her pussy. Her mouth dropped open as she watched. Beto pulled away for a moment and grinned. Tulsi's eyes widened. 

Beto lowered his head again and flicked his tongue around her swollen clit. Tulsi cried out and gripped the sheet. That was the reaction he was going for. _Let's see if I can make her do that again._ He puckered his lips and zeroed in on her clit. He kissed it lightly then began to suck. Tulsi's cries turned into a steady wail. Her eyes squeezed shut and she threw her head back. Beto moaned against her and increased the pressure of his sucks. His fingers continued to pump inside her. She let go of the sheet with one hand and gripped Beto's hair. 

"Oh God, ohgodohgodohgodohgod," she cried as her thighs clamped tight around his head. Orgasm took over her whole body. She clutched his hair, shaking, "Oh, Betoooooooo."


	8. Chapter 8

Tulsi shuddered and collapsed onto her back. Her heart was pounding. She was sure he could hear it. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. _What am I doing???_ This was wrong, all kinds of wrong. Abraham was just one floor down. She loved him deeply, but working together, _traveling_ together was stifling. It was almost too much for their relationship to take. But if she was being honest with herself, she knew that this encounter had nothing to do with her husband. She had an indescribable chemistry with Beto that was just too strong to ignore. She would never be over him. She would never be able to refuse him. And she didn't want to.

Beto climbed onto the bed. He pushed her limp body back towards the pillows and straddled her waist. "Look at me," he demanded. Tulsi opened her eyes and looked up at him. So beautiful. Deep brown eyes, full of lust. He leaned down to kiss her. She clamped her lips shut and shook her head. He laughed. She hated when he kissed her right after. _For someone with so few boundaries..._ He licked her lips, to gently nudge them open. She held back a giggle. "Come on," he begged. She turned her head and reached up to push him away. Beto grabbed her arm and slammed it down against the sheet. With his other hand, he grabbed her chin and turned her face to him. Again, he flicked his tongue against her lips. He looked into her eyes. _Make me,_ they said. He took her bottom lip into his mouth and began to suck. Tulsi moaned. Perfect. He clamped his teeth down onto her lip and bit. Tulsi let out a squeak and Beto laughed again.

Beto broke away and began to kiss a trail down her neck, and onto her chest. He squeezed her breasts together roughly and pinched her stiff nipples. He twisted them softly, then soothed them with his tongue. Tulsi was groaning loudly now, he loved her responsiveness. He grazed his teeth along her nipple and bit down lightly, sucking it into his mouth. Tulsi whimpered and squirmed beneath him. Beto dug his bottom teeth in and sucked harder, then did the same to her other nipple. She yelped. Beto chuckled, his cock steadily leaking at the thought of her feeling this all day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, I had meant to get this finished before the debate. 😩 Soon.


	9. Chapter 9

~~Nothing to see here, folks. I screwed up and there is no chapter 9. Just skip ahead to 10~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I fucked up and went straight from chapter 8 to chapter 10. You didn't miss anything; there is no chapter 9. Totally my fault and I still don't know how I did it....

"Beto," Tulsi breathed. "Beto, _please_."  
_Mmm, she loves this,_ he thought.  
"Please... please stop," she gasped, and grabbed his arm. She was getting close again, he could tell. Beto dug his teeth in and sucked harder. "_STOP._" Tulsi sunk her nails into his bicep.  
"What the FUCK," he brushed her hand away and pulled back.  
Tulsi's eyes were like fire. She looked at him and covered her breasts with her arm. "You're going to leave a mark."  
He looked at the mark she'd left on his own arm. Red half-moon scratches were already visible. 

Tulsi saw the confused look on Beto's face. "_You're_ not going to see Amy until Thursday," she asserted, "but I'm..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

_Shit,_ he thought. There it was, the thing they weren't supposed to talk about. He watched a look of panic overtake the arousal on her face. God he wanted her even more now, and needed to fuck her before she changed her mind.

Wordlessly, Beto grabbed Tulsi's thigh and pressed it up against her chest. He held it there firmly and she lifted her other leg, in silent consent. He took his firm cock into his other hand and rubbed his leaking head against her clitoris, in little teasing circles. Tulsi gasped, and raised her pelvis, to push closer to him. So eager. Tulsi could not speak; she implored with her eyes, _Yes. Now._ He took his dick in hand and pressed it against her opening, slicking it with his precum. They both knew it wasn't necessary; she was dripping. She narrowed her eyes, _Stop teasing, just fuck me._

Beto knew that look. He wondered fleetingly if he drew out the tease, would she claw him again? He kind of wanted her to. But he wanted this too badly too wait any longer. Beto pushed inside. "Ahhhhhhhhh, fuck," he groaned. Beto had wanted to take it slow but God he just couldn't. He slammed inside, harder than he'd planned. In one swift moment he was fully inside, balls deep in Tulsi's hot, wet cunt. 

Tulsi let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding. He was so big. She recalled the first time they were together. He'd entered her slowly, to get her used to the stretch. She'd never been with a man of his size; still hadn't. But oh, now she was spoiled. She needed this. She'd been _craving_ it for the better part of a year. Her vision began to blur; her eyes were watering.

Beto continued to press Tulsi's thighs against her chest, now using both hands. He held tightly and began to thrust. He needed this release. All of the stress of the week, culminating with his speech today, and that feeling of exhilaration knowing he'd nailed it. _FUCK YEAH, I deserve this. I need it, and I deserve it._ In that moment he absolved himself of any guilt he might have felt. Any fear of being caught. Fuck Cynthia and her knowing look. She knew Beto better than anyone; she knew he was a good man but flawed. She would take his secrets to the grave. Thank God for Cynthia.

Beto pounded his dick into Tulsi, grunting, sweat pouring from his body, covering his forehead, his chest, and dripping onto her body, glistening with her own sweat. He gripped her thighs like handles. Bam bam bam, he slammed into her at a relentless pace. The bed shook and creaked with every thrust. He loved that sound. But the best sound was Tulsi's moans. She made the filthiest sounds. He imagined she saved them for him alone; she wasn't like this with anyone else. 

Tulsi loved it when Beto sweated. She didn't know about anyone else but she found it incredibly arousing. It was easily one of the sexiest things about Beto. And now she was practically bathing in it. His sweat mixed with hers and it was erotic and intimate. She clutched the sheets and moaned a guttural, primal moan. 

Beto reached for a pillow and she lifted her hips so he could slide it underneath and bring her even closer. He was so deep inside her now, impossibly deep, brushing against her cervix. Oh fuck, she could feel another one coming on. "Wanna come again, Beto... Oh God, Beto, let me come," she begged. Beto picked up his pace and hammered into her, his balls heavy with his seed slamming against her. "I wanna see you," he said. 

Beto released Tulsi's thighs. He brought them up to his chest and bent her knees over his shoulders. He stroked her thighs to help her relax. Her body was on full display now. He could watch while he fucked her. 

Tulsi brought her a hand to her pussy. She pressed into the soft flesh surrounding her clit. She clenched around his cock and rubbed her wet, swollen nub. Beto watched her touch herself and groaned as she clenched his dick with her pussy again and again. He was not going to last much longer if she kept that up. He pounded, pounded, pounded into her. He was not going to let her forget this night. He knew he wouldn't.

Tulsi was coming so close. She closed her eyes. It was all too much. He picked up the pace again, squeezing her thighs to his chest and slamming deeper into her. He was going for broke. "Unh unh unh unh," all Tulsi could do was gasp as she rubbed her clit. "Oh, God, do it, you sexy bitch. Do it," Beto shouted. "I'm coming up right behind you. Are you ready for me, you ready to take it??" And that image, the thought of Beto filling her up, brought Tulsi over the edge. "Oh god yes," she cried, shuddering. She clenched tightly to drag him over the edge with her.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK," Beto shouted as Tulsi's cunt milked him dry. "Fuccccccck". He gripped her thighs even harder as he came, filling her pussy with his hot load. This was the stress relief he'd been needing. God, how did she know he needed this tonight? He dropped to the bed, and lay next to her. He waited for his heart rate to come down before he dared speak another word.


	11. epilogue

Neither wanted to be the first to speak, so they lay in silence. Tulsi nestled her head into Beto's neck and rested her hand on his chest. She focused on her breathing, helping to get herself back down to earth, and hoping to calm Beto as well. She lazily played with his chest hair until his eyes flickered shut. She placed a soft kiss on his chest. 

She slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Abraham would expect her to return covered in sweat-- but not someone else's. She'd need to scrub every bit of evidence from her body, as much as it pained her to do so. Beto was resting so peacefully; she didn't want to disturb him. She brought her bag into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. 

Beto woke to the sound of the shower. He didn't remember dozing off and had no idea how long he'd been asleep. He felt fucking amazing but was thirsty as hell. He spotted his abandoned beer on the desk. _Shit. I'm not that desperate._

He hopped of the bed and headed toward the bathroom for a glass of water, whistling. The door was closed, but unlocked. That's a good sign. If she was feeling regretful, she'd probably have locked it. Still, not exactly an invite to join. He stepped inside, filled a glass from the tap, and chugged it down in one. He studied his reflection. _Is that a hickey on my thigh?_ Beto grinned. He took a piss, washed his hands and went back to the bedroom. 

Beto gathered up Tulsi's clothes and shoes from the floor. He folded them neatly, smiling at each piece as he remembered their removal. He wondered if he could get away with keeping the panties. She wore them knowing this would happen, right? He slipped them under the blanket. His phone was buzzing on the nightstand. How many texts did he miss?

Cynthia: _Call me after your workout. I still need your final approval on tomorrow's itinerary._  
Fucking buzzkill. Beto replied.  
_Just make the decisions. I trust you. I'm beat, see you in the morning._

He set his alarm for 5am. He was going to have to wake up first to make up for all of this. Maybe some breakfast pizza will smooth things over.  
_Buzz._ Cynthia again. _Hope you were careful._  
What was that supposed to mean?  
_Don't need you pulling any muscles._  
He shut the phone off.

Tulsi returned to the room, hair in a ponytail, dressed head to toe in workout garb. Oh. Did he misread this whole thing? Was this what she'd wanted all along? He gulped. He was disappointed he wouldn't get to see her naked one last time.

Tulsi saw Beto's face drop as she entered the room. She avoided his eyes. _Keep this quick, don't get sentimental._ She hardened her face. "Thank you," she said cordially, and tossed the carefully folded clothes into her bag. 

"So you're really going down to the hotel gym? I thought that was a ruse."  
Tulsi shrugged. "At this point, I might just run up and down the stairs a few times, just enough to break a sweat. He'll be done with his conference call soon, anyway."  
"Conference call at midnight? On a Saturday?"  
"It's only 7 at the home office."  
"Convenient," he smiled, he needed to crack her tough exterior. He wasn't sure why she'd suddenly grown cold. And he still needed to know why she'd been attacking all of the other candidates, but guessed this really wasn't the time to ask.  
"Convenient," she agreed, and turned for the door. She wanted him to beg her to stay, but prayed that he wouldn't.

"See you in Ohio?" He asked.  
Tulsi nodded and smiled icily, "I promise to be on my best behavior."


End file.
